Rise Of The Fallen
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin, Brenda and Anna return to Port Charles to the shock of many people including Mac, Jason, Carly and Sonny. Who will welcome them home and who will not welcome them home? Many question who Robin has turned into because they all expected the same Robin and find her totally different. Will they ever find out what happened in Paris to change her? How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

RISE OF THE FALLEN

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in the beginning of 2003. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine so please forgive me if I get something wrong.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin looked out her balcony and looked at the Paris lights and knew she was going to miss this. The only person who knew she was coming home was Alan and he kept it hush hush because she didn't want anyone to know not even her uncle knew she was coming home for good. She had been gone four years and she was not like she used to be.

Robin was no one's doormat. Not anymore. No one told her what to do. She was strong independent and a little stubborn. She also knew no one knew what she was like now. No one rolled over her, she did the rolling over.

Robin wondered how darling Carly, Sonny and Jason would take how she was now. She would never listen to them again. It took a long time for her to be able to look herself in the mirror and like what she saw. She hated what she became because she loved Jason so much. She didn't know why when he cheated on her with Carly the first time and the second, pretended her son Michael was his which meant he cheated on her while she was at Yale. She should have never gone back to Jason the second time or forgave him so easily when he cheated on her for months with Carly. She wished that Carly had never been brought into her life. Robin was so understanding of Jason cheating on her. She had respected, loved, trusted and forgiven Jason for so much and the one time she did something he didn't approved of he tossed her from his life.

Forgiveness, never. When she had forgave him so much. She had betrayed him after all. Bullshit! How many times had she had to forgive him? All the time. One time she made a mistake and he couldn't forgive her. Talk about a one sided relationship. She gave and he took repeatedly. She had been a fool and she wasn't anymore.

Sonny now there was someone she hadn't thought he would ever turn against her. He was her family, her big brother and he had turned against her for telling AJ the truth. Jason and Sonny both had told her that her honesty was one of the things they loved about her.

Yeah, right as long as it wasn't something that Jason or Sonny didn't want anyone knowing. Like Jason wasn't Michael's real father and that AJ was. Carly won her hometown, her man, her brother, she took it all away. She wouldn't win against her now, Robin had grown claws.

Anna walks out and stops seeing her daughter lost in thought.

Robin wondered how they were going to take her coming home. Sonny had tried to buy her off to never return to Port Charles and she was sure those three wouldn't be happy about her return. Oh well that didn't matter to her.

She wondered how Mac was going to take her return. She hoped he would be happy. Oh well if he wasn't he could join the other three. Jason, Sonny and Carly and she would have nothing to do with him. She loved her uncle, but he had kept her from coming home for vacations, holidays or when something happened to her family, he always said for her to stay in France.

Mac had one shot with her if he couldn't be happy she was home than he could stay out of her life. She didn't need anyone any more, not after what she had been through.

Anna decided to interrupt "Luv, what are you thinking about?"

"How people are going to react to my coming home." Robin said.

"Who?" Anna was curious which name she would say first.

"Mac, Jason, Sonny and Carly. I wish, I hope I get to see their faces when they realize I am home to stay. I really hate what Jason and Sonny did to me and I want them to pay for it and Carly. I'd really like for her to drive her car off a cliff, no more Carly."

"Well those things are not going to happen. Maybe Jason and Sonny pays for what they did to you is possible, but the chances of Carly driving off the cliff is slim. You know they are in for a surprise when they see how you are now. Now what about Mac?"

"Mac can accept and be happy I am home or I will live in the same town and I won't have an uncle. He has kept me from coming home for four years and I will not tolerate him not being happy I am home." Robin said.

"He will be happy, I'm sure. Mac loves you." Anna said.

"Yes he does, but he has kept me away from my hometown, my family for four years and I will not tolerate him wanting me to come back here to Paris once, I am home."

"I know he hurt you when you wanted to go home for holidays, vacations and so forth and he wouldn't let you. But you are not the same Robin you were. You are different and you are even different from when I first saw you in 2001 when you found me and I got my memory back you are more of a hard ass after what has happened. Did you ever tell Mac what happened?"

"Nope, not his business."

"No, maybe not, but that changed you."

"Yes it did."

Brenda comes out and asked, "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?"

"You're not anyone and yes you can stay out here. I can't believe in a few short hours we will be leaving here and moving back to Port Charles. I'll miss Paris, but Port Charles is home."

"Yes, we will miss Paris. It doesn't matter if Carly, Jason, Sonny and Jax wants us there or not. We have the right to go home and Port Charles is home, if they don't like it, they can leave, but we three are there to stay." Brenda said.

"For as long as we want. No one is going to run us out of town again." Robin said.

"Cheers." Anna said as they prepare to leave.

Let me know what you think in a review!If you want a story updated please PM me and let me know. I will try to update that story but I need to know which story you want so please tell me the name of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

RISE OF THE FALLEN

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in the beginning of 2003

CHAPTER TWO

"Yes, we will miss Paris. It doesn't matter if Carly, Jason, Sonny and Jax wants us there or not. We have the right to go home and Port Charles is home, if they don't like it, they can leave, but we three are there to stay." Brenda said.

"For as long as we want. No one is going to run us out of town again." Robin said.

"Cheers." Anna said as they prepare to leave.

12 HOURS LATER

Anna, Brenda and Robin step off the jet and the limo is waiting for them and Robin decides to go see Mac first. Anna and Brenda decide to go with her. What they don't know is that Mac had Jason and Sonny brought in and Carly was at the station throwing a fit like only Carly can.

Anna, Robin and Brenda walk in and sees the chaos. Carly is yelling at Mac for bringing Jason and Sonny down to the station. Justus was there and was trying to get Mac to release them, but with Carly having a fit it was hard.

Jason feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. Robin. He turns his head to see Robin, Brenda and Anna, Robin's mother. He had only met her once and she hadn't liked him, he could tell.

Mac saw Jason look up and his face softened so he looked over at what Jason was looking at and saw the three women. What was Robin doing here? He walked over to her and asked "What are you doing here? When are you going back to France?" He didn't want her here because of Jason, Sonny and Carly. He didn't want her to get hurt again.

"Nice welcoming Mac." Robin said. "And don't worry about what I am doing here. It's none of your business. I thought you might be happy to see me. Guess not."

Brenda opens her mouth to say something and Anna shakes her head. Anna knew Robin needed to do this.

"I would be happy to see you, just not here." Mac said driving a hole in the coffin.

"Too bad. Mom, Brenda and I live here. Don't worry, you won't be invited over. Well I'd say nice seeing you but it hasn't been so why lie and say it has." She said as she drops her bomb that she was indeed moving back.

Carly comes up to her and says, "You can't live here I live here. I don't want you here."

"I don't give a shit what you want. I will do what I damn well please. Now move or I will move you." Carly grabs her.

"Like you could weak HIV infected weak Robin. You." That's as far as Carly got when Robin karate chopped her, knocking her out with a single hit shocking a whole room.

Robin steps over Carly as do Anna and Brenda and they walk out.

Justus says, "I didn't know Robin could do that. How could she do that?"

"Only black belts, martial artist knows how to do that."

Justus says, "I want Robin arrested."

"For what?" Mac asked.

"Assault."

"Now hold on Justus that's my sister." Sonny said objecting.

"And Carly is your wife."

"Gentlemen, I use that term loosely. Carly grabbed Robin first and Robin defended herself. There is no assault. I would be laughed at if I talked to the D.A. about this. And I think my niece is mad at me for not welcoming her home. She said she wasn't going to invite me over. Over where I wonder?"

Carly wakes up and sits up and says, "I want Robin arrested for what she did."

"Sorry, no."

"She assaulted me."

"No, you grabbed her she defended herself. Let it go, Carly." Jason said, he was shocked at what Robin said and did, he didn't know she could do that.

"Jason." Carly started.

"Let it go. Mac can we get out of here. I have to be at the hospital in a half hour."

"Okay, you can go." Mac said. He wondered where Robin would go. He needed to talk to her.

THE HOSPITAL

Robin, Anna and Brenda waited for Alan to call Robin in to introduce her to the board. Alan who is waiting for Sonny, Carly and Jason to get there. Finally they show up. He couldn't wait to see Carly's especially reaction to the hiring of Robin.

They walk in and Alan says, "Now that all board members are here. I will go get my new Co-Chief-Of-Staff and head of research. I will be just a minute." Alan went to his office where Anna, Brenda and Robin is at. He has Robin come with him while Anna and Brenda wait for her.

Alan opens the door to the board room and they walk in together. "This is Dr. Robin Scorpio and she is my new Co-Chief-Of-Staff and head of research."

"I want her fired." Carly said.

"Good luck with that Carly. I have a contract with GH for four years and you would have to buy me out at twenty five million a year for four years that's one hundred million dollars plus the research grants that I am bringing to this hospital and the drug protocols that I am bringing to this hospital that I developed in my lab which has saved thousands of lives. Good luck getting the board to back you Carly."

"Alan?"

"Yes, what she says is true. We would have to pay her one hundred million to fire her plus the grants that we would lose and the drug protocols that she is bringing to the hospital, the money for her protocols will give us what we hired her for and more. Dr. Scorpio developed the protocols so whatever hospital employs Dr. Scorpio gets the money for the protocols, a percentage."

"How much are these protocols worth?" Jasper Jacks asked.

"Millions and millions. Dr. Scorpio is working on a new protocol now and according to Paris General they, in the time she was there for a two and a half years they brought in off her protocols and grants that were offered to them because of Dr. Scorpio they told me they brought three hundred and fifty million in two and a half years of her being a doctor on staff. She is who I chose for my Co-Chief-Of-Staff and head of research and lab."

Nikolas Cassadine said, "Congratulations Dr. Scorpio and welcome to General Hospital, I hope if there is anything the board can help you with please let us know."

"I object." Carly said, she wasn't going to let Robin work at GH.

"I don't care. Do you have a billion dollars that you can pay GH to fire Dr. Scorpio, Mrs. Corinthos?"

"No."

"Then shut up. Dr. Scorpio can bring in grants the hospital needs. She makes new protocols worth millions plus if we fire her we have to pay one hundred million dollars to Dr. Scorpio. Dr. Scorpio will not be fired because of a grudge you have against her. If you don't stop objection, though which would cost millions for GH I will remove you from the board. Do you understand, Mrs. Corinthos?"

Robin starts laughing shocking some people and Carly asks Robin, "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Robin said, "Not very bright, are you? Trying to get a person, a Doctor that can put GH on the map fired over a personal issue. Yes, I would say that's stupid, just like you, Carly."

"How dare you?" Carly sputters.

"I dare very easily."

"Well at least I wasn't stupid and got HIV from my stupid boyfriend." This makes Sonny mad but before he can say anything Robin does.

Robin walks up to Carly and says to her in a tone of voice that was steel, "If you ever throw my HIV in my face again or call Stone stupid I will mess up your face and no one will be able to fix it. I will mess you up. Do you understand?" Robin says shocking everyone silent. "Answer Me."

"Yes." Carly was scared. She didn't know what this Robin was capable of but she wasn't the weak girl with HIV anymore. Carly knew that and she figured that Robin was not faking or lying about what she would do to Carly.

"Good. Now remember that." Robin said still very serious. She turns and smiles at everyone and Robin says to them. "Thank you everyone and Alan, thank you."

"You are welcome, Robin and Welcome home." He says and hopes that everyone will forget what just happened with Carly.

Robin leaves going back to get Anna and Brenda. The three of them walk out and they see Sonny, Carly and Jason are coming toward them. Robin thinks twice in one day isn't enough oh well.

"Mac's coming too." Anna tells her daughter.

"So?" Robin asked and Brenda smirks. This was going to be fun. So Brenda and Anna decide to watch the show.

The four of them arrive and Sonny speaks first. "Welcome home Robin."

"Thanks Sonny, see Mac that is how you are supposed to welcome someone home."

"Robin, you were hurt here by these three in fact, I just don't want you around them that is why I think you should go back to Paris."

"I'm staying Mac, save your breath I don't want to hear, see or listen to what you have to say. This is my choice and you can go to hell. You can just stay away from me." Robin said shocking Mac, Jason, Sonny and Carly but not Anna and Brenda.

Jax comes up to congratulate Robin which was a mistake. He sees Brenda and walks over to her while Mac, Jason, Sonny and Carly was in shock at what she said to Mac. Jax asks, "Brenda, I want to talk to you."

"No." Brenda went to move away from him and he grabs her and Robin gets mad, Brenda goes "Oh my god." And Robin scissor kicks Jax and says "Keep your hands to yourself. Do not touch Brenda without her permission which you will never have. You go away Jasper Jacks can't you see we are busy with the mobsters? So go away while I deal with them."

"Robin, this isn't you. you are not a hard ass."

"No four years ago I wasn't but now this is who I am. I am no one's doormat anymore. Get used to it." Robin said and then she looked at Sonny, Carly and Jason and said "Did you want something?"

Jason, Sonny and Carly didn't know what to say to this new Robin, they better think of something and fast.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
